C'est inadmissible
by Kaleiya
Summary: C'est inadmissible !   Le comité des bonnes mœurs ne pouvait plus tolérer son comportement au sein de l'établissement ! OS


Disclaimer : Pfff ! Toujours pas de ventes aux enchères ? Non ? Ben les persos d'Eyeshield 21 ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'auteur de cette fic travaille pour Hiruma Yoichi.

Auteur : Kaleiya, fidèle esclave du grand Hiruma Yoichi

Titre : C'est inadmissible !

Rating : K+

Résumé : « C'est inadmissible ! » Le comité des bonnes mœurs ne pouvait plus tolérer son comportement au sein de l'établissement ! Entre les diverses dégradations de matériels, les actes de maltraitance envers quelques élèves, les menaces, le chantage, le port et le stockage illégal d'armes à feu dans le lycée, la mauvaise tenue en classe, le langage vulgaire, le mâchage continuel de chewing-gum, le non-port de la cravate… Il était devenu plus que temps de s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute du plus gros problème du lycée Deimon : Hiruma Yoichi.

Note : Un bon moment que je retourne cet OS dans tous les sens… Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais vu qu'il traîne depuis un moment sur mon ordi, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de le poster.

* * *

><p>.- C'est inadmissible !<p>

Le président du comité des bonnes mœurs frappa du poing sur son bureau, faisant sursauter une partie des personnes présentes pour cette réunion.

Une fois par semaine, le comité se réunissait, après les cours, dans la salle qui lui était allouée. Celle-ci était une salle de cours comme les autres, située au premier étage et avec vue sur l'entrée de l'établissement. Les vingt trois membres étaient chacun assis derrière un pupitre tandis que le président se rasseyait derrière le bureau de bois leur faisant face. Il redressa ses lunettes ovales sur son nez.

.- Cela fait déjà plus d'une année que ce « problème » persiste au sein du lycée. Il est plus que temps d'y mettre un terme ! déclara-t-il avec fougue. Satsuki !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une natte nouée d'un ruban rouge et aux yeux marrons se leva rapidement et se tint droite comme un i.

.- Oui Hachimoto-san ? demanda-t-elle, l'air déterminée.

.- Pourrais-tu… Ahem… Rappeler quelles sont les accusations retenues à _son_ encontre ? demanda le président en posant ses coudes sur le bureau, entrelaçant ses doigts entre eux.

.- Oui Hachimoto-san !

Satsuki se baissa pour récupérer son sac et le poser sur sa table. Elle fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un classeur rouge qu'elle ouvrit au niveau d'un intercalaire noir.

.- Les faits retenus à l'encontre de monsie… commença t-elle, les yeux fixés sur une des feuilles de son classeur.

.- Ne prononce pas son nom !

Une dizaine de personne de la salle, dont le président lui-même, l'avait coupée, une lueur d'effroi brillant dans leurs yeux tandis que les autres étaient parcourus de légers frissons. Seule une personne dans la pièce était restée calme – bien qu'un peu blasée face à cette scène.

.- Pardon… s'excusa la brune avant de reprendre. Je disais donc que les faits retenus contre _lui_ étaient les suivants : « Dégradations répétées du matériel du lycée, actes de maltraitance envers certains membres de différents clubs – excepté celui de foot américain qui n'a jamais porté plainte à ce sujet et pour cause, menaces, chantage, port et stockage d'armes à feu chargées dans l'enceinte du lycée et en dehors, tenue incorrecte en classe, langage vulgaire voire ordurier, mâchage perpétuel de chewing-gum – toujours sans sucres d'après mes renseignements - aussi bien en dehors que pendant les cours, non port de la cravate avec l'uniforme, détournements de fonds – pas vraiment prouvé mais des doutes subsistent, nuisances sonores, retards et absences non justifiés, tricherie lors des contrôles – là aussi il n'y a aucune preuve, exploitation d'un casino clandestin, vols de documents divers et variés, arrachage des affiches de différents clubs – excepté celles du club de foot américain, installation de micros et de caméras dans le lycée aux frais du proviseur – l'enquête est encore en cours, usurpation d'identité – pas de certitudes sur ce point… »

.- Heu… Je crois que ça suffira Satsuki, la coupa le président. Tu peux te rasseoir.

La jeune fille à la natte referma son classeur qu'elle rangea dans son sac puis, subitement, elle s'affala sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière et reprit bruyamment sa respiration, donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de courir un marathon. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle la regardèrent quelques secondes.

.- Elle a encore oublié de reprendre sa respiration en parlant, fit un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés. Faudrait penser à lui dire un jour de faire la différence entre le club de plongée et la vie sur terre.

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation pendant que la jeune fille continuait de récupérer. Sur un raclement de gorge du président du comité, tous détournèrent les yeux pour le fixer. Celui-ci se leva et posa violemment ses mains, paumes contre le bureau.

.- Cela ne peut plus durer mes amis ! Il nous marche sur les pieds, nous ignore et nous décrédibilise depuis trop longtemps ! Le moment est venu pour nous d'agir ! scanda-t-il fièrement.

Tout le monde dans la salle approuva de vive voix… Enfin… tous sauf une personne : Mamori Anezaki qui avait retenu de justesse un soupir face à tout cela.

Certes, ses camarades avaient raison mais quand même… Hachimoto-kun exagérait un peu ces temps-ci. Oui, il fallait s'occuper de son cas à _lui_ mais elle savait mieux que personne dans cette pièce à quel point _il_ pouvait être difficile à coincer. L'arrêter était une pure folie alors l'exclure du lycée… Aucune chance vu _qu'il_ trouverait une solution au problème. Et puis vouloir le faire en plein tournoi… Là, c'était la mort assurée. Sans parler de cette lubie de ne pas vouloir prononcer son nom dans cette pièce ! Ce n'est pas le méchant dans Harry Potter et puis, rien que le fait _qu'il_ se soit amusé à mettre des micros partout prouve qu'il y a de fortes chances pour _qu'il_ écoute ce qu'il se dit entre ces quatre murs.

La réunion s'acheva au bout de quelques minutes, certains membres ayant des obligations dans leurs clubs respectifs, elle y compris, et deux autres ayant été réquisitionnés pour amener Satsuki à l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'étant évanouie pour une raison mystérieuse.

Mamori commença à se rendre au club de football américain quand elle remarqua que la porte d'une salle de classe vide était restée entrouverte. Elle s'apprêtait à la refermer quand le bruit caractéristique d'une personne tapant rapidement sur un clavier d'ordinateur portable arriva à ses oreilles.

Elle entra dans la salle et y découvrit, assit sur une chaise avec les pieds sur un pupitre, une tête blonde qu'elle connaissait bien. Il pianotait sur son ordinateur qui était posé sur ses genoux, un casque sur les oreilles et, au vu des mouvements de sa mâchoire, un chewing-gum en bouche.

Il remarqua sa présence et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Oui, il avait écouté…

.- Hiruma-kun, dit la jeune rousse avec un soupir.

Le quaterback referma son ordinateur et ôta le casque de ses oreilles, gardant son sourire aux lèvres. C'était pas une mauvaise idée de s'attarder un peu sur les micros de la salle du comité aujourd'hui… Faudra qu'il pense à ajouter une caméra la prochaine fois à tout hasard.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac sous le regard de sa camarade et manager, puis quitta la salle, suivit par la jeune femme.

.- Ke ke ke ! J'espérais quand même que l'on parlerait plus de moi lors de cette fuckin' réunion. Faudrait aussi dire à votre fuckin' président d'arrêter de lire autant de fuckin' romans, fit-il avant de faire une bulle de chewing-gum. Ça a pas l'air de lui réussir.

La jeune soupira face à cette remarque. Ils étaient du même avis sur le dernier point mais elle se garda bien de le dire clairement.

.- Hachimoto-kun est un peu à cran en ce moment, dit-elle, repensant à l'expression de son visage quand Satsuki s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom du blond.

Ce dernier rit intérieurement, sachant très bien pourquoi Hachimoto Tetsuo, en troisième année au lycée Deimon, était « à cran » en ce moment. Cet imbécile se croyait vraiment à l'abri parce qu'ils étaient occupés avec le tournoi du Kanto ? Quelle belle erreur… Surtout quand la dite erreur a été de se cacher dans un coin du vestiaire des filles et de prendre des photos en petite tenue d'une certaine métisse qu'il gardait toujours à l'œil, comme chaque membre de son équipe d'ailleurs.

Il devait quand même reconnaître que les clichés étaient bons et méritaient de figurer dans sa collection de photos plus ou moins compromettantes de la jeune femme. S'il ne faisait pas chanter le président du comité avec ça, il ne se gênerait pas pour faire remarquer à sa camarade que ses sous-vêtements faisaient vraiment « petite fille » avec ces fuckin' petites fleurs roses de partout. D'ailleurs…

.- Y a encore un fuckin' truc que j'ai pas essayé de faire, déclara-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mamori tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle croisa ses yeux émeraude au fond desquels elle y vit une lueur qui ne lui disait rien de bon…

.- Qu'est ce que tu manigances encore Hiruma-kun ? demanda t-elle sur un ton où perçait le reproche.

En réponse, le démon eut un sourire en coin, repensant à ce qu'il était tenté de faire. C'est vrai que s'il faisait ça devant tout le monde, la chose serait vraiment mémorable et il était sûr et certain que le comité de discipline – ou plutôt son président – serait particulièrement collant avec lui.

Cependant, cela risquait aussi de nuire à sa réputation de démon et l'image de cette fuckin'chieuse en prendrait un sacré coup elle aussi. Qui sait si elle serait capable de se remettre d'un coup pareil ? Et surtout, coincée comme elle l'était, elle ne risquait pas de lui pardonner ça avant très longtemps.

Autant qu'il fasse ça discrètement, à l'abri des regards d'autrui et à l'écart d'une certaine fuckin'skate. Genre dans le local du club, après que tous les autres soient partis. S'il arrive à aller jusqu'au bout avant la fin du lycée, il pourra ajouter « dévergondage de fuckin'manager coincé » à la liste de ses méfaits.

Et à ce moment-là, il aura tout fait de possible et imaginable dans ce fuckin'bahut.

**Fin**

(ou peut-être pas suivant mon inspiration)

* * *

><p>NB : Voilà. Pour info, j'avais une autre idée pour cet OS mais vu que je coinçais, j'en ai changer. J'aurais pu l'intégrer à Colocation mais il est mieux comme ça, à part.<p>

Auteur vs Persos :

Hiruma (après lecture de l'OS) : C'est nul !

Kaleiya : Je sais… Pas de ma faute si j'ai perdue mon idée de départ entre temps…

Hiruma : En même temps, avec toutes les fuckin' conneries qui traînent dans ton fuckin' cerveau, c'était certain que ça arriverait…

Kaleiya : Mouais… et en quoi c'était nul pour toi au fait ?

Hiruma : Oh oh ! La fuckin' auteur veut mon avis détaillé ?

Kaleiya : Ben ouais.

Hiruma : C'est de la merde !

Kaleiya : … Mais pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça moi…


End file.
